Sing to Me: A Multi-Chapter AU
by DearieMate
Summary: A Captain Swan AU in which Killian is among Storybrooke's cursed residents. He is the dark and mysterious town troubadour, and has his sights set on the pretty new blonde in town.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" she thought to herself as she drove past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign just outside the little town.

Her son, now named Henry, had come to Boston and found her, and now she was driving back to his hometown to settle things. She had no intention of becoming a part of this kids life…she wasn't cut out to be a mother.

After dropping Henry back with his adopted mother, Regina, Emma went over to Granny's Inn to book a room for the week. After unpacking her things and getting settled, she sat down on the edge of the bed, restless.

"I need a drink," she said to an empty room.

"Ms. Swan, I gotta tell ya, there's not a whole lot to do here in Storybrooke this late at night," Granny said as Emma was on her way out the door.

"I just need to get some fresh air," she replied. "Anywhere around here where I can get a decent drink?"

Granny raised her eyebrow and gave Emma a smirk. "Long day, huh? Well, my diner is closed, but there's a bar a couple blocks down the way. It's an underground place called the White Rabbit. They have drinks, but may be a bit lacking on the fresh air part," she said.

Emma smiled back. "Thanks, I'll try that." And with a quick smile, she stepped out the door into the crisp fall air, and started to make her way down the leaf covered street towards the bar.

Stepping downstairs, she could sense what Granny was talking about. The smell of cigar and cigarette smoke permeated the air, and she could hear the bustle of a crowd coming from inside. The bells on the door frame rang as she stepped inside.

The place was by no means pretty. It had the usual-pool tables, televisions with sports programs playing, men smoking in the corner and sulking at the bar. Though it was pretty gross, it had some sort of weird, magical charm to it. There was also a stage, possibly for karaoke? Who knows what kind of weird stuff went on down there.

Emma sat at the bar and tapped the surface to get the bartender's attention.

"Hey, how ya doin? What can I get for ya?" the woman said.

"Something strong. Something that will help me forget the day I've had."

"Hmm. Yeah, I've got just the thing. You just sit tight and I'll fix ya right up," she said with a smile. Emma replied with a nod.

All of the sudden, she could feel heat on her back, and the presence of another person behind her. An arm reached over her and rested on the bar. She could feel the hot breathe next to her ear.

"I noticed you're all alone, love. Would you like some company?"

The voice was deep, rough, and accented. It sent shivers down Emma's spine.

She picked up the arm by the wrist and moved it out of the way, also scooting away from him at the same time.

"No thanks, I'm fine. You can get lost now," she said hastily.

"Ohh, tisk tisk," the voice said. "We could have had such fun together."

At this, Emma's gag reflex acted up, causing her to grimace her face.

Disgusted, she turned up to meet the stranger's gaze, and just as she did, her eyes met his.

They were the deepest and strangest shade of blue she had ever seen. His hair was jet black, and he had a cigarette tucked behind his right ear. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. The man before her was strikingly handsome, but far too confident. She could have none of this, not right now, anyway. Not with everything going on with Henry.

He took a step back, but didn't leave. "Can I at least buy your next drink, darling? A farewell gift?"

"No thanks. If you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone right now," she said more sternly this time.

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing his hands up. "I'll leave you alone….for now." And with a quick smile, he walked away.

Emma looked down. She noticed her hands were shaking a bit. "Maybe I've had too much to drink," she thought. Or maybe not…after a second glance at her cocktail, she realized that she hadn't even taken one sip yet.

The bartender walked over to Emma and leaned over the bar a bit to talk to her.

"Say, was he bothering you?"

Emma looked bewildered. "Uh, no I'm fine. I took care of it."

The woman continued. "Good. 'Cause I've had to speak to him before. He's very…flirty. Especially with my wait staff. He's a damn great musician though. Not bad looking, either. When he's not around the ladies here he mostly keeps to himself, though. Real quiet type."

Emma just stared at her whiskey cocktail. "I wouldn't take him for the introverted type. So what does he do exactly?" she asked the woman.

"His name is Killian Jones. He's the town troubadour," she replied.

"The town what?" Emma questioned.

"Troubadour. He stays out on the street and plays music for money. He's really very good. I also pay him to come and perform sometimes here at the WR. He brings in a lot of business for us," she replied.

"So he's homeless? Or what?" Emma said, with a look of confusion on her face.

The woman replied, "Oh no, dear. He has a house. It's just not quite a house…he lives on a boat, and keeps it docked out in the harbor. It's just a little yacht."

Emma sighed. The last thing she needed was to be hit on by a homeless guy with no job, who also happened to be a smooth talking player.

Just as she was paying for the drink so she could go home and sleep, she heard the tapping of fingers on a microphone.

"Hey all, uhh, good evening everyone. It's great to be back," the voice said. His voice. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Killian picked up his guitar and stepped up to the mic.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up her coat to leave.

"I've got a new song for you all tonight. Actually it's not for all of you. I've been saving it. I think now might be the right time," he said through a smile, looking straight at Emma.

He continued, "This little number is for the beautiful blonde at the bar."

Emma turned around, astonished, face glowing red. She sat back down and crossed her arms. "Let's just get this over with," she thought.

Killian began strumming the guitar.

Emma wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear come out of his mouth. But regardless, she was surprised at what she heard next.

He began to sing. Honestly, sincerely. His voice was smooth and wonderful.

_"Use the truth as a weapon_

_ To beat up all your friends_

_ Every chink in the armor_

_ An excuse to cause offense_

_ And the boys from the hallway_

_ Calling out your name_

_ And true love_

_ Will find them in the end_

_ You were restless_

_ I was somewhere less secure_

_ So I went running to the road_

_ And so now there's_

_ A long list of places I was_

_ I quit my rambling and came home_

_ 'Cause maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms_

_ Maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms_

_ Use your saints and your mantra_

_ And your things to keep you calm_

_ If you stay with that asshole_

_ He's gonna do you harm_

_ There's a voice singing loudly_

_ On the radio just for you_

_ And good fortune_

_ Will find him in the end_

_ Maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms_

_ Maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms_

_ Maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms_

_ Maybe I was born_

_ To hold you in these arms"_

As Killian strummed the last note of the song, he looked up to whistles and cheers. But when he looked over at the bar for the blonde, all he saw was the flash of her yellow hair before she was completely gone out the door.

Emma ran up the stairs to the street outside, panting, eyes watering. She had to get out of there. No one had ever sang to her before, and in such a way. It was as if he had known her for years. She didn't like it. She didn't like being vulnerable like that.

"What the hell is going on with you tonight, Swan? Get your shit together, "she told herself. Leaning against the railing for support, she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. It was working, until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs next to her.

"Shit," she said as she wiped her face and tried to gather herself.

"Where are you going, love?"

Goddammit. Of course it was him.

"I needed to leave. What the hell was that about, anyway?" she asked angrily.

Killian smirked at her, but she made no change to her demeanor.

"I'd been saving that song for someone special. From the second you walked into the bar, I knew that you'd be intriguing. I thought you'd like it." he said.

"You don't even know me!" Emma said back.

Killian took a step closer and said, "Oh but that's the thing, love. I'd very much like to."

God, he was hot. No, NO, EMMA. Stop thinking like that. You have to think about other things right now. Not this nonsense….

She couldn't stop herself from looking up into eyes and saying, "Why?"

Before she knew it, Killian had come closer, pushing her body up against the brick alleyway wall with his. Her body was burning against him. He kissed her hard, exploring her mouth with his tongue, and her silhouette with his hands. His kiss was smoky and rough. She raised a hand to his hair and ran it through, making him moan in her mouth. The kiss continued, until they were both out of breath. She had no idea who this person was, or how it was that he made her feel this way, but she needed him. He put his forehead against hers and rested an arm against the wall behind her, catching his breath.

"So, about that fun you wanted to have earlier?" Emma said through short breaths.

Their foreheads were still touching. She looked up at him, but his eyes were still closed. She saw him smirk, then he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I'll see you around, love."

And with that, Killian walked away into the street, leaving Emma against the wall of the bar, watching her hot breath escape into the cool night air in clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

The colder it got outside, the longer the walk to the bar felt. Emma pulled her hat tighter over her ears and then slid her hands into her jacket pockets. It had been about two months since her first encounter with Killian, the town troubadour. The day after it happened, she found herself bringing it up to her roommate, Mary Margaret.

"So the first night I stayed here, I went out to that bar…the White Rabbit," Emma said as she nonchalantly took a sip of coffee one morning.

"Oh, really?" Mary Margaret questioned. "Why on earth would you go to that dive? Really, there are probably much nicer places you could've gone to. I think I have some whiskey somewhere…" she said with a smile.

"Well, I didn't know anyone then," Emma replied. "I just needed a drink, ya know, with everything going on with Henry. So I went there, and I met that guy, Killian Jones."

"…the troubadour?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, uhh, he was really flirty. I don't know what to think about him." Emma said.

"Well, uhh, I don't know a whole lot about him, actually. I hear him playing occasionally outside when I leave the school for my lunch break..he's really very good. But I have no idea what he's like," Mary Margaret said.

Emma recalled the kiss from that night. How the cold brick felt against her back as Killian kissed her. How she felt the strange and foreign pulse of energy shoot through her for that brief moment when his lips touched hers. How her hot breaths formed clouds in the cool night air as he walked away. And with that thought, Emma nodded, and left the conversation for more sips of coffee.

Emma had seen Killian a couple times since her first night in town, but only for a few moments each time. The first time was a few weeks afterwards, after she had moved in with Mary Margaret and become a deputy for Sheriff Graham. She had left the station one day to grab lunch at Granny's.

She waited at the bar for the grilled cheese sandwiches for herself and Graham, and she heard a voice from behind her.  
As a hand placed a five dollar bill on the bar, the voice said, "The usual, please, Granny."

It was Killian. She hadn't easily forgotten his rough European accent.  
She whipped around in her chair, and sure enough, there he was.

"Oh hello there, love. Long time no see," he smirked.

Emma blushed back at him and quickly said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I suppose the same as you love," he replied with a sarcastic grin.

Granny approached the bar, drinks in hand. "Two coffees to go." She placed the drinks on the counter and scooped up the five. Killian picked up the drinks and raised them to Granny like a toast, and said, "Thank you, m'lady. Keep the change." Granny rolled her eyes at him and shooed him away.

Killian turned to Emma, as if to say something. Emma thought for a second that he was offering her one of the coffees, to which she aptly replied, "No thanks, I don't drink coffee."

"Oh no, darling. This isn't for you," he laughed.

Emma blushed with embarrassment and turned back to face the counter.

Killian smiled at her and then looked back up at Granny. "Thanks again, dear." And with that, the bells of the door rang as he walked out.

Emma sat there, bewildered by him yet again. "Granny, what's up with that guy, anyway?"  
Granny set the brown paper bag of food down in front of Emma and said, "Look, Miss Swan. I know this is really none of my business, but you'd be better off staying away from that guy."  
"But why?" Emma honestly wanted to know. So far she hadn't been able to get the full story from anybody in this tiny town.

"Just trust me, deputy," Granny said. "He's bad news. Let's just leave it at that. Have a nice day and say hello to the Sheriff for me. The food is on the house."

"Sure thing, and thank you." Emma said, feeling defeated.

_Who the heck is this guy?_ She thought. _What's so bad about him?_

_Who was that second coffee for?_

The second time Emma saw him was a couple weeks after that. It was the night of the miner's day festival. The lights had gone out, and everyone had to use candles as they walked around. Emma had been trying to light her candle for a couple minutes but was not having any luck because of the breeze. Then she saw him.

He stepped up towards her, and reaching for her candle, said, "Here, darling, allow me to be of assistance." And taking his lighter from his pocket, placed a hand around the wick to shield it from the wind, and lit the candle.

"Thanks," Emma said through a shy smile. She was trying to remember Granny's advice._ Stay away from him…bad news…_  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Killian spoke up, in that handsomely Irish accent.

"So listen, uhh, I'm playing a set at the White Rabbit tomorrow night. You should come…you remember how much fun we had last time, huh?" He said with a sly grin, looking down at Emma's lips and then back up at her eyes.  
She couldn't help but smile a little at the memory. She looked right back at him and said, "Sure, why not."

Another smile flashed across his face. "Fantastic. See you tomorrow, then. 11pm. Don't be late, Deputy Swan," and he turned away from her and walked down the street towards the docks.

_Shit_, she thought. _What the hell am I doing? Way to listen to advice, Swan. I'll just go tomorrow and tell him I'm not into…whatever this is we're doing. I've got too much on my plate anyway._

Emma walked down the stairs towards the bar. The bells rang as she walked in. She looked around for Killian, but didn't see him anywhere. She checked her watch. 10:55pm.

_Okay,_ she thought. _I can wait a few minutes I guess. Better wait at the bar._

Midge, the bartender, walked up to Emma and took her order - a whiskey sour.

Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Killian. Finally Emma spoke up.  
"Hey, Midge?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" the woman called back from the other side of the bar as she poured another customer's drink.  
"Is there gonna be any music tonight?" Emma asked.

"Not anymore, dear. Killian was supposed to play tonight but he called a while ago to say he couldn't show. Said something happened with David," the woman replied.

"David?" Emma questioned.

Midge walked over to her. "Yeah, uh, David Nolan. He's Killian's best friend…or was, anyway."

Emma was so confused. "Was? What are you talking about?"

Midge leaned closer to Emma and lowered her voice. "Look, deputy. I don't know the whole story and I'm not one for rumors. All I know is that the guy's been in a coma for as long as anyone can remember."

Emma sat back in her chair as Midge walked away. _David….David…coma._ This all sounded so familiar. Where had she heard this before? Then it hit her.

_Mary Margaret._

Mary Margaret had mentioned this guy in passing before. He was one of the patients at the hospital where she volunteered. But she had never mentioned that Killian knew him, too. Maybe she didn't know.

Emma left her money on the counter and said, "Thanks Midge. I, uhh, I think I'm gonna call it a night. See you around."

She had planned to go to the station and search for David Nolan's file…see if there was anything about Killian in there. But then another idea popped into her head. _The hospital's not too far from here,_ she thought.

She turned on the next street and after walking for a few blocks, finally made it to the hospital.  
The nurse at the front desk turned her away immediately. "I'm very sorry, deputy Swan. Visiting hours are over. No exceptions," she said timidly.

"Fine," Emma said through gritted teeth. _I'll just have to find another way in,_ she thought. She turned and walked out the door, making sure the nurse saw her leave. She made her way around the side of the building and towards the back lot.

As she neared, a door opened and two nurses walked out and towards their cars. Emma slipped into the door and found herself in the employee locker room. It was completely dark, except for one sliver of light coming through a door at the end of the hall.

As Emma got closer to the door, she could swear she heard music. She moved into the doorway and slowly opened the door. It creaked, making her wince at the thought of getting caught here, but the music didn't stop. She poked her head around the door just enough to see inside, and as her eyes scanned the room, they came to a stop when she found him.

There he was. Killian. He was sitting next to a bed, presumably David's. Emma couldn't see the face of the man in the bed because Killian was in the way. His back was turned to her. He was playing his guitar. On the table next to the two men, there sat two cups of coffee from Granny's diner.

The music she had heard was from Killian. He was singing to David. Killian was singing so softly, Emma could barely hear him. She tried to listen in as best as she could. It almost sounded like he was singing through tears.

(_x click to hear the song)_ _"Two brothers_  
_On a road 90 miles too long_  
_Someone don't want us together but_  
_We just keep on walking cause we're one, we're one_  
_Wanna feel your love right now_  
_Wanna see the night and feel the day_  
_Ever try to touch somebody_  
_90 miles away_ _But it won't be the same again _  
_No, it won't be the same again_ _Got through it, opened up the line_  
_Stand tall, I'll follow you this time_  
_We're all just waiting on a sign_ _Wanna feel your love right now_  
_Wanna see the night and feel the day_  
_Ever try to touch somebody_  
_90 miles away_ _But it won't be the same again (you and I know, you and I)_  
_No, it won't be the same again (to the ending, to the end)_  
_I'll be with you until the end (you and I know, you and I)_  
_But it won't be the same_ _We're broken, we're battered_  
_We're torn up and we're shattered_  
_We turn back on each other_  
_The moment that it mattered_  
_The curtain is shaking_  
_It's bending and it's breaking_  
_And I'll be with you in the end_ _But it won't be the same again _  
_Can't go back to the way it was _  
_I'll be with you until the end _  
_But it won't be the same… won't be the same again."_

Killian could barely get out the last line of the song before his guitar dropped to the floor and his face was buried in his hands. He was crying harder now .  
Emma suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

_I should have never come here,_ she thought. As she turned to leave, the light behind her flickered on.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" It was Dr. Whale.

Emma tried to gather herself enough to not look suspicious, and in the hopes that Killian had not seen her or heard she was there.

"Oh, uh. Well, I was doing my rounds and thought I heard a disturbance. But it looks like everything's fine. Not to worry, Doctor. I've got everything under control." She said. Emma was good at spotting liars, but was terrible at lying herself.

"Right, well. All's good here. Just the usual. I haven't seen anything odd, unless you count what happened with David today," he said.

"What happened with David?" She said immediately, needing answers so badly.

Whale replied, "The guy's been in a coma for as long as anyone can remember. But hasn't showed any signs of waking up until early this afternoon. His friend Killian has been coming to see him every day. He's his only "family" contact David has, and he refuses to let him go. I've told him time and time again that David is probably never going to wake up. But he comes every day, still. The guy is extremely persistent."

"Yeah," Emma said with a smirk. "Sounds like Killian, alright."

Whale continued, "It's been like that for as long as David has been here. Killian shows up every day and spends a couple hours with him. Just talking to him, singing to him, anything to try and help him wake up. It's really quite sad. Except for today, David showed signs of movement for the first time. Your roommate was the one who noticed it, actually."

"Mary Margaret?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Whale answered. "She visits David when Killian isn't here. They've always been here at different times. But today she was reading a story to him, and she said he reached up and grabbed her hand."

"Oh my god," Emma said to herself.

Whale continued, "Right. That's what I said. I called Killian right away but by the time he got here, everything had gone back to normal. The guy's been here since noon today. Maybe you should talk to him. See if he'll go home and get some sleep. I'd like to get some sleep, myself, but I'm on night watch for Mr. Nolan."

"Oh, no. I can't do that," Emma said. "I think I should go. I really shouldn't be here right now."

Whale sighed. "Fine. Goodnight Ms. Swan." and he walked away from her.

She stood in the hallway for a moment, trying to piece together everything she'd just heard. She wanted to talk to Killian, but she had never seen him so vulnerable, and she didn't know how to handle it. She wasn't good with that kind of stuff.

She opened the door and walked out into the lot into the cold night air.  
As she walked away, she heard the door open behind her and a voice shout out,

"Emma?!"

She stopped in her tracks. Killian. _Shit._

She slowly turned around, embarrassed to be seen here, after having followed him.

Killian jogged up to her. He was no longer crying but just one look at his face could tell you that he was exhausted.

"Are you stalking me, darling?" he said with a sneer.

Emma spat back, "No! Of course not! Why would you - " and before she could finish, Killian had pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

Emma kissed him back. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed their first kiss, outside the bar those months ago. His kiss was salty this time. Emma realized that it was probably because he had been crying.

She was the first to pull away this time.

"Stop," she said sternly.

"What?" he said, confused. "I thought you wanted it. I thought you wanted…me. Isn't that why you're here?"

She looked at him in bewilderment.

"I came to get some answers," she said, still out of breath.

Killian looked at her in confusion. "Answers about what?"

"About you, for God's sake!" she shouted at him.

"About me?!" His voice grew louder. "I have always been an open book to you, Emma, but you've been too scared to take a chance and read it."

"Me…come after you? Are you serious?" she said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm quite serious, love. You're afraid. Afraid to reveal yourself. To trust me." he said, in a more serious tone.

"I barely know you!" she shouted in frustration.

"Fine," he said. "What do you want to know?"

Emma was taken aback. She hadn't prepared for this kind of conversation.

"What happened with you and David?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

"I think it does," she said back. "I saw you in there. I saw how upset you were."

Killian shook his head and lowered it so he was looking at his feet. Then he did a quick nod and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Emma called out. "Where are you going? We're not done here! You didn't even answer my question!"

Killian stopped. "I can't," is all he said.

"Why? Why can't you just tell me?" she asked honestly.

He turned back around to look at her and calmly said, "Because I don't want you to look at me the same way everyone else in this town does."

Emma was confused. "I don't understand. Why would I look at you differently?"

Defeated, Killian simply said,

**"Because I'm the one who put him in there."**


	3. Chapter 3

The night air had become thick. Emma's ears felt cold, and yet her cheeks had become flushed with heat. A thought, a secret, had been shared with her. She had the sick feeling in her stomach that said, "You aren't supposed to know this."

She looked at him. He was standing there, about 10 feet in front of her, facing her. He looked at her with his sad yet stern eyes. It was like he was in pain, but was trying to hide any signs of showing it.

His words rang in Emma's ears as she tried to wrap her thoughts around them.

_"Because I put him there."_

She inhaled and finally said, "What the hell are you talking about?" with a gasp of air that made her realize she had been holding a breath in far too long.

"David, Emma. I'm the reason that he's lying in that godforsaken hospital bed right now," he answered back.

Emma shot him a confused look. "What happened?!"

As she spoke, Killian bit his lip and looked down at his feet and moved his weight from one foot to the other.

"Just stop, please," he interrupted.

Emma grew evermore frustrated. "Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I don't want any part of it."

Killian looked up in earnest and walked up closer to her. He took one of her wrists in his hand as he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Not here."

She looked over into his eyes and saw something strange there, that she hadn't noticed before. Honesty.

"Alright, fine. Where then?" she said, loosening her wrist from his fingers.

"My boat would be the best place, if you don't mind walking a bit." he said.

Emma shot him a suspicious look. "Seriously? You're trying way too hard, troubadour."

Killian smirked at her, and then continued on a more serious note. He now spoke louder, in the off chance that anyone was listening. "Sheriff Swan, I vow to be honorable and a gentleman at all times. Now seeing as this is such a rough neighborhood, would you fancy walking me home? I'd hate to get mugged on a beautiful night like this. And surely no one would bother if I had the Sheriff with me."

"A-huh. Okay, fine, let's go." Emma replied with a sarcastic smile.

The pair left the parking lot side by side and started down the main road towards the docks. Emma kept her distance.

**[Flashback-Fairy Tale Land]**

Ruth was a faithful wife, and a damn good mother. But though she prided herself on these qualities, she had secrets, too. One that was particularly devastating. She had once traded the twin brother of her son James to Rumpelstiltskin in order to save their farm. The baby was given to King George, and the two brothers were destined to grow up as part of two different worlds, never knowing the other existed.

After her husband died, Ruth faced the rest of James's childhood alone, forever reminded of the son she lost so long ago. That was until one day, she found Killian.

Killian Jones was very young when they first found him, about 11 years old. A ship had come into port and dropped him off. Ruth was in town trading goods one day, when she noticed him sitting by the docks.

She walked over to him, as any concerned mother would be over a child by themselves.

"Excuse me, boy. What is your name?" she said.

"Killian, ma'am." he responded, looking up in surprise at her. His dark hair hung loose over his eyes. His tattered clothes reeked of the sea and sweat.

"Where are you parents?" she asked.

"Dead. Dead to me, at least," he answered, looking down at his feet.

"Oh my, well, are you alone right now?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've got nowhere to stay and nothing to eat." he said, the look of honesty in his eyes.

"My goodness," she said. "Well then, you'll just have to come with me. I know just the place. It's best if you don't hang around here much longer, else the guards of this harbor will find somewhere for you. Somewhere I can assure you will not be to your liking. Up then, off we go."

Killian reluctantly followed the woman. His distrust of adults stemmed from the abandonment of his deceased mother, and his father who though alive, was never to be seen again. Once a criminal, always a criminal. He followed her because she seemed nice, and he might be able to get some food out of it, at least. As they neared Ruth's home, a young James ran out the back door and up to the fence to greet them.

"Mother, where have you been?! I'm starving!" he pleaded.

"Oh, now James. Don't be so dramatic. I'm here now, and we've got a guest, so I want you to be on your best behavior."

At that moment, Killian peeked from behind Ruth and gave a small wave to James, barely smiling.

"Who are you?" James said.

"My name is Killian. That's all you need to know, I guess." he replied.

"Well, hi then," James answered. "Would you like me to show you around while mother cooks dinner?"

"Uh, well sure, I guess if that's alright with your mum."

Ruth smiled knowingly. "Have fun, boys." And she left them there by the fence to go inside and prepare the meal.

It was very warm that day, but there was a nice cool breeze coming up from the sea on the hill where James and his mother lived.

James took Killian round the house, showing him their family room, his bedroom, and his many toys. Killian noticed one in particular.

"What's this? Some sort of instrument?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a guitar of some sort. My mother traded some wool for it once, but I'm not very good. Haven't picked it up in ages. You wanna try it? You can have it if you like it."

A smile broke across Killian's face. "Sure!" No one had ever given him anything before. At least, nothing he could keep.

James showed Killian around their farmland, including his favorite spot-the sheep pasture. Rolling meadows and streams, and plenty of sheep in the distance.

The years rolled by. Killian moved into the home with Ruth and James, and the two boys became best of friends. James became the shepherd, and Killian took over the trading work for Ruth. Most days, after Killian had finished his trades, he joined James up in the pasture. James would tend the sheep, and Killian would lay out over a patch of grass and strum his guitar. He had been playing it ever since the day it was given to him, and he had become quite good.

One of those days was particularly beautiful. Late spring, birds chirping, clouds rolling over head, cool breezes. Killian had just picked up his guitar and begun to strum a beautifully solemn tune.

"What do you think will become of this farm someday?" Killian asked.

"I don't know. I'd love to see it grow. After I get married and take over the house, we can expand. We just don't have enough hands to work the fields right now."

"Married, huh? Who's ever gonna want to marry a bloke like you?" Killian sneered.

"You're one to talk!" James said as he jokingly punched Killian's arm.

The moment grew from humorous to solemn.

"I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to love anyone in that way," Killian said.

"Oh, of course you will. You just haven't met the right person yet."

"That's just the thing, though. I never really meet anyone. This village is so small, and God knows there's not much to pick from in town, unless you like snobby girls or surly, cheap men," he said with a laugh.

James sat up in the grass and looked out over the hill. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the sheep, the birds, the earth breathing, he spoke up.

"It sounds ridiculous, but I really do believe that there is someone for everyone. You should never marry for money, though. Love should be enough."

Killian smiled and said, "Aye. I think so, too."

The boys returned home from the fields that day to find Ruth in a fit of crying. Rumpelstiltskin had returned.

"What do you mean, 'You had a brother.'?" James asked with furrowed brows. Ruth stood by the hearth, holding herself up in order to tell her son what she had done.

"He was going to help us save the farm, but he needed a baby. You had a twin, James. We gave him away, and we have regretted that decision since the very moment it happened." she cried.

Killian sat at the table, observing them all, just trying to wrap his head around this.

Rumpelstiltskin casually strolled in, smiling wide. "Ya know, dearies, I haven't got all day. Have ya made up your little minds yet? The King (in this moment it was unclear if he meant King George or himself)…is waiting."

After a moment of tense silence, James finally said, "I'll go."

"NO!" Ruth shouted. Killian stood up from the table and said, "No, mate. You can't do this. Do not give into this demon. I've heard of him. Once you agree on a deal, you can never break it. Think about this," he pleaded.

James raised a hand to Killian to make him stop. "I have to do this. It is the only way to save you both and the help the Kingdom. I've made up my mind."

Rumple sneered. "Fantastic! Now let's get goi-"

James cut him off. "Ahh, with two conditions."

Rumple gave a look as if to say he was impressed with the gumption of the shepherd. "Alright, name your price."

"No harm is to come to my mother and her farm while I'm gone…" he started.

"Done, dearie." Rumple replied.

He continued, "And Killian must come with me. I won't survive up there without my best friend." At this Killian sighed and rolled his eyes, sneaking a smile up at James when he was done.

Rumple hesitated. "Well, I can tell you the King's not gonna like it, but oh well. Let's bring the prince back to life, shall we?"

Months passed. James fulfilled his side of the arrangement by taking his brother's place. Killian was appointed as court musician, per James's request. They found solace in each other there at the castle. They were both very much out of their element. Killian, the lost boy, the pirate's son, and James, the poor shepherd boy, were now living like princes. As if it was a dream.

When the news came that James was to be married to Princess Abigail in order to make peace between kingdoms, he was furious. Killian leaned against the post of the bed and watched his friend pace back and forth across his room.

"I can't believe this."

"Aye."

"I want to marry for love, not money. I hate everything about this!"

"Aye."

"Can you say anything else?!" he shouted.

"Aye." Killian smirked. "Look, mate. I'm with you whatever you choose, but this King has threatened your family. You have to go along with it for now, at least until we can figure something else out."

"I think there's something in the water here. You must really like living like royalty not to want to give this up."

"James, all I care about it protecting you and Ruth. You are my family. You are all I have."

James walked over and laid a hand on Killian's shoulder. "Thanks, mate," he said. "We love you, too."

**[Flash forward-James has met Snow White, broken her spell with TLK & they have gotten married. They have taken the Kingdom back and Snow is pregnant with her first child.]**

Killian liked Snow. She was a perfect fit for James. She had earned his respect tenfold over the last few months as he watched her fight for his best friend. She was fiery and strong, and full of hope. But that hope had been softened by the blow of the impending curse from Queen Regina.

On one particular day while looking for James, Killian walked down the marble hall of the castle and through a crack in the door, saw Snow. She was standing by the open window and rubbing her belly. He could see that she had been crying. He knocked softly on the door, and waited. "You may come in," she said quietly.

"Snow? Is everything okay?" he asked as he walked up nearer to her.

"No, Killian. It most certainly is not. I've been standing here going over and over it all in my head trying to figure a way out of this…a way that we can all be together. But I've got nothing. Nothing. All of our happiness is about to be taken from us, and I am powerless to stop it."

"What can I do?" he asked honestly.

"Nothing. The curse is coming whether we like it or not. The Blue Fairy told us that we could send our daughter through the wardrobe. It will send her to another realm and keep her safe from the curse. Then, when she turns 28, she will find us and break the curse."

Killian stepped back. "A daughter?" He smiled.

Snow looked up at him and smiled back. "Yes. Her name is going to be Emma."

"That's beautiful. She's going to be brilliant…bloody amazing, Snow. I know it. If she is made up of the two strongest people I know, there is no doubt in my mind that she can do what the fairy says she will."

Snow nodded knowingly and let out a small laugh through her tears. "I guess you're right. It's always better to hope than despair. That I know to be true."

Killian stepped forward and gave Snow a kiss on the forehead. "James is lucky to have you, Snow. This will all pass. Maybe when that time comes I too can find someone to love me as fiercely." And with this sentiment, he turned and walked away from Snow.

As he reached out to the door to leave, he heard Snow call his name. "Killian?"

"Hm?" He turned around, cocking his eyebrows up.

"You asked what you could do to help. I know I said there was nothing but there is something you can do. Something that would give me peace of mind, at least."

"Alright. Yes, anything. What is it?" he replied.

Snow breathed deeply and spoke with a conviction that was not in her voice before.

"Make sure Emma makes it to the wardrobe. If she is born before the curse, I mean. No matter what, keep her safe and protect her. And help us give her her best chance…please? Will you do that for me? Can you promise that you will fight for her?"

"With everything I have," he answered.

In not but a few days' time after that conversation, the purple haze of Regina's curse was enveloping the kingdom and leaving destruction in its wake. The closer it got to the castle, the louder the screams of Queen Snow. She was in labor. Her daughter was on the way.

"James, you have…to take her….to the wardrobe! We have…. to give her….her best chance!" Snow managed to say in between labor pains.

Emma's cries could be heard throughout the castle. Killian had been standing outside the room, waiting and worrying. But he heard her cries.

Snow kissed her daughter goodbye, and handed her to James. He was holding Emma in one arm and wielding a sword in the other. He was going to do whatever it took to get Emma to the wardrobe.

The bedroom door swung open and Killian jumped out of the way. James looked up at him and with a look of fear in his eyes, asked Killian to come with him without ever opening his mouth. Killian nodded and unsheathed a sword from a suit of armor nearby. The two men set off together towards the nursery across the way, towards the wardrobe. Towards Emma's best chance.

They rounded the corner and met three of Regina's soldiers. Killian immediately took out the first, and James another. Killian forced the third to back off enough so that James could continue down the hall.

As Killian fought against the soldier's sword, he thought he heard James scream, and in a moment of distraction, was pinned to the ground by the guard, with a sword against his neck.

He strained to push the man off of him. The words of Snow echoed in his mind…

_"Protect her… fight for her…"_

The next thing he knew, the man was thrust back onto the floor with Killian's sword in his stomach.

Killian heard another scream. James.

He quickly pulled his sword out of the man and ran down the hall. "James! James where are you?"

Blackness. All he could see was blackness. Ahead of him he saw two figures fighting. One of them had to be James. One of them was holding a bundle in one arm and a sword in the other.

Killian rushed forward and knocked the first man to the ground. It was James. He had been stabbed, and the guard he was fighting had taken Emma. Killian looked up at the man.

"Give me the princess," he said with a deep, unforgiving growl.

"No. Queen's orders. She's ours now." The man replied, raising his sword up over Killian, ready to strike.

A deep fire burned within Killian's chest. He had made a promise. And now he was faced with a choice. _His best friend was dying, and he could either save him or continue fighting to take Emma to the wardrobe._

This time he left his sword by the body of the guard. The nursery was just ahead. He didn't care what happened to him anymore, but Emma was going to escape this mess if he had anything to do with it.

The nursery doors swung wide open, and in the corner, Killian spotted the magical wardrobe. He ran to it and opened it quickly. As he was about to lay Emma inside, it was if time had stopped. He looked down at Emma, looked into her striking eyes. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful.

"Emma, love. Come back for us…for me. We love you."

He kissed the girl on the forehead, just as he had to her mother, and carefully laid her inside and shut the doors. Rays of golden light shot out of the cracks of the doors. As Killian shielded his eyes, he felt a blow to the back of his head and fell to the floor. From this angle, he could see down the hall where James lay dying. The last image he saw was of Snow, crouched over his body.

Before the purple haze took him over, his last thought was of one thing.

"Emma…"

**[present day]**

"Emma….Emma?"

"Huh?! What?" She realized that they had finally made it to the docks, and his boat was just ahead. Their walk had been silent, with nothing but the sounds of the waves to guide them.

Killian smiled at her. "We're here, love. I suppose you'll be wanting to hear that story, then?"

Emma looked at him and crossed her arms. "Well, yeah. That's the whole reason I came out here with you."

Killian nodded. "Ah, yes. Well, you'll have to have a drink with me first." He started walking down the dock.

"You're unbelievable," Emma called after him, smiling.

She turned and followed him down the wooden pathway towards the boat.


End file.
